Creepypasta the Fighters/Hasshaku-Sama
Bio Hasshaku-Sama, which means Ms. Eight-Feet Tall, is a Japanese Youkai or monster who resembles a very tall pale woman dressed in white. She is often seen waiting at bus stops to kidnap children. She is infamous for her laugh, which sounds like "Po, po, po." Some believe she may be the ghost of a mother who lost her child, which is why she kidnaps children. Powers/Weapons Aside from the standard abilities that most Youkai have, Hasshaku-Sama can curse anyone who survives encounters with her. Movelist Special Moves *Fan Throw - Hasshaku-Sama throws a fan at the opponent. *Phase Away/Towards - Hasshaku-Sama turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forward or back. *Teleport - Hasshaku-Sama vanishes, then reappears punching the opponent from behind and in front of him/her. *Smoke Clouds - Hasshaku-Sams throws a smoky projectile at the opponent. Upon connecting, the opponent is teleported upward and closer to Hasshaku-Sama, where he/she is vulnerable to her attacks. *Cursed Winds - Hasshaku-Sama uses her fans to make the opponent helplessly levitate in the air. *Youkai Dance - Hasshaku-Sama spins both her fans around her, harming the opponent upon direct contact. *Throw - Hasshaku-Sama pics up the opponent, then slams him/her down. *Reverse Throw - Same thing except she first phases behind the opponent. Super Move *Curse - Hasshaku-Sama points and yells a random curse signified by the Japanese lettering word appearing. If the opponent gets hit by it, the curse kicks in. Some effects include: **遅い (slow) - The opponent slows down **失明 (blind) - Hasshaku-Sama becomes invisible **凍結 (freeze) - The opponent is stunned **盗む (steal) - Hasshaku-Sama takes some fo the opponent's health for herself. Creepy Finishers *Kiss of Death - Hasshaku-Sama blows a kiss to the opponent. When the lipstick mark is on the opponent's cheek, the opponent inflates several times (vomiting blood in between) before exploding. *Youkai Curse - Hasshaku-Sama sends forth several different Youkai which go through the opponent. When they leave, the opponent begins to internally combust, the falls to pieces from the endothermic heat, starting with the top of the skull separating from the mandible, and the rest following suit from the key joints. Friendship *Hasshaku-Sama appears in a Geisha outfit, then does a traditional Japanese dance. Poses Intro *Hasshaku-Sama appears on the arena via fog, then says, "さて、私たちは始めましょうか? (Well, shall we begin?)" Win *Hasshaku-Sama bows to the opponent. Victory *Hasshaku-Sama laughs in her usual fashion and leaves via fog. Win Quotes *"次回は、妖怪と戦うしないでください！(Next time, don't fight a Youkai!)" *"ぬか、呪われ得る. それはあなたの選択です. (Die, or get cursed. It's your choice.)" *(vs. little children) "ああ、あなただけのとてもかわいいです！(Oh, you are just so cute!)" Arcade Mode Intro *Youkai: Japanese spirits and monsters that haunt the human world. One of the most dangerous yet also lesser known Youkai is Hasshaku-Sama, an 8-ft. woman who kidnaps children at bus stops. One day, Hasshaku-Sama got word about a god that was gathering people to fight, and the winner would get their wish granted. She decided to enter because what most people don't know is that before becoming a Youkai, she was a mother who lost her child. Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, Hasshaku-Sama realized that her kidnapping had a bigger effect on her: she enjoyed being around children. So not only did Hasshaku-Sama wish for her child back, she also wanted to become a school teacher. She has affectionately gained a new nickname: Hasshaku-Sensei. Notes *She uses a lot of Smoke and Kitana's special moves. *Her super move is based off of Phoenix Wright's classic "Objection!" from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Her backstory gives a reason as to why she kidnaps children. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters